Vault 111
Fallout 4 Vaults Vault 111 is one of five Vaults in the Commonwealth, it is the first Vault seen in Fallout 4. The protagonist fully awakens in this vault after 210 years. It is located by top left of the Pip-Boy map and left of Sanctuary hills which are extremely close to one another. Background Story ￼Designed to test the effects of long-term Suspended Animation (Cryogenic Freezing) on unspecting residents from Santuary Hills and Concord, they were decieved into believing the Cryopods were decontamination pods. The staff and Vault was extremely small compared to other Vaults, the staff consisted of a small security team of a dozen officers, a small science team, a support staff of chefs and mechanics, and of course an Overseer. The scientists, security force, and support staff were aware of the experiment and not frozen themselves. On April 23rd 2078 a firefight between the Overseer and his science staff against the rogue security force and support staff, this was because the Vault's food supply was at a critical level and the Overseer would not allow anyone to leave the Vault as he believed the radiation levels were still too dangerous whereas the mutinous staff did not. This is shown in the Security Chief's and Overseer's final terminal logs. While everyone that was cryogenically frozen lived until around 2220's (according to Kellogg) until he and two Institute scientists cause failure of life support which causes asphyxiation of all cryogenically frozen residents beside Nora, Nate, and Shaun, Kellogg then murders the Sole Survivor's spouse when she/he resists the taking of Shaun and Kellogg kidnaps Shaun anyway. Kellogg assumes that he was ordered to kill everyone but the Sole Survivor as "the old man didn't want too many loose ends" and "good thing we still have the backup" implying that leaving everyone else alive might cause too many issues in the furure and that if their plan failed, then at least they would have someone else alive to use. Layout Quests * Out of Time Main Quests * ￼Out of Time Side Quests None Notable Loot * ￼Cryolator - Can be located in the Master lock gun case facing the door in the armoury cage in the Overseer's Office, the armoury in question is opposite to the entrance of the room. * Pip-Boy Mark IV - Can be located on the skeleton in a Vault-Tec Lab Coat by the Vault Door control switch opposite the entrance to the Vault Entrance, an option to interact with the skeleton will be available, the Pip-Boy will then be added to the Sole Survivor's inventory and left wrist * Red Menace - Can be found on the Recreational Terminal on the table against the wall to the left as you enter the room, it must be ejected to be added to the Sole Survivor's inventory. * 2x New-Vault 111 Jumpsuits - The first can be located on the table on the right by the centre window facing the hallway in the second Cryopod room. The second can be located near cardboard boxes on the floor and a skeleton by the left in the Vault Entrance. * Wedding Ring - As soon as the Sole Survivor awakens, she/he will discover his/her deceased spouse in the cryopod opposite, once the pod is opened by the switch, an option to take interact with the corpse is available, the Sole Survivor will speak a few words and a Wedding Ring will be added to his/her inventory. Notes/Holotapes/Terminals and Entries Overseer's Terminal Security Terminal Recreational Terminal Inhabitants * Cindy Cofran (deceased) * ￼Nate (possible Sole Survivor) * Nora (possible Sole Survivor) * Shaun * Mr. Able (deceased) * Mrs. Able (deceased) * Mr. Cofran (deceased) * Mrs. Cofran (deceased) * Mr. Callahan (deceased) * Mrs. Callahan (deceased) * Mr. Dipietro (deceased) * Mr. Russell (deceased) * Mrs. Whitfield (deceased) * Vault 111 Overseer (deceased) Creatures * Radroaches Factions * Vault-Tec Security (deceased) Side Notes * In Survival Mode all water sources in the Vault can be used to fill any type of empty bottles and replace them with Purified Water. * Items that are stored in any of the Vault 111 containers or drop them they will be saved, so the location may be used as an alternative home. * Strangely, when returning to Vault 111, one can still interact with the skeletons and cryopods, the Sole Survivor will act as they did the moment exiting the cryo pod. Commenting the same things, such as, "Am I the only one left?", "What happened here?", etc. * Vault 111 is extremely small compared to other vaults and lacks many design features and resources that are standard on other Vaults. As dwellers were placed in cryogenic stasis, less space was needed for the additional supplies and amenities needed had the dwellers been awake. It lacked enough food for just the staff to survive for a year, and certain rooms such as a Medical Bay and proper science facilities. Not just that but it also seemed to lack in armaments and medical supplies, having only a few hundred rounds of 10mm, two 10mm pistols, and a few dozen Stimpaks. * There is actually an empty cryo pod (pod C1) in the same room the Sole Survivor and their family were cryogenized, besides the one in which the Sole Survivor was frozen. It is the first one on the left from the entrance of the room. The terminal next to it states "Occupant Status: Not Applicable" regarding it, and all the others pods were already occupied before their inhabitants died. The Overseer mentions in his terminal logs that while 'everyone made it', a staff member named 'Nordhagen was missing' making it extremely unlikely that the person was missing before the Vault was closed as the Overseer, while keeping infrequent records kept meticulous ones. It could possibly mean that the Vault didn't manage to get a final resident or that they miscalculated, or even kept one spare just in case, or that someone else managed to escape from Vault 111. * In the second cryo chamber, the pods are numbered C9 - C14 but the Occupation status in the terminal has entries on B1 - B6. * All companions besides Curie, Deacon, Dogmeat and Strong will comment on your dead spouse in their cryo pod, when taken there. Most of them trying to comfort the Survivor or asking if they want to leave. * On the Overseer's terminal, it lists pod C3 as a female. However, pod C3 actually holds Mr Callahan. This is probably just an oversight on Bethesda's part. * There is a small makeshift observation-post to the southwest of the vault that has a Railsign indicating the presence of a nearby ally. Some have theorized that the area surrounding Sanctuary and Vault 111 was, or still is, used by the Railroad in synth-smuggling operations. ** One theory suggests that Deacon used the makeshift observation-post location to spy on the Sole Survivor as they left the vault, which may be very possible considering that he knows the Sole Survivor was in cryogenic stasis (stated during his +250 affinity approval talk). Also, Deacon is seen spying on the Sole Survivor at multiple locations during the main quest-line before joining the Railroad (Diamond City, Goodneighbor and Bunker Hill). * Vault 111 uses a different design for its corridors giving them a more tube-like appearance, and the doors look more bulky than the doors in other vaults, possibly needed for maintaining all the cryopods with power and the freezing agent that gave the effect of suspended animation. The scientist that took the Sole Survivor and their family to the cryopods states that "It is one of our most advanced facilities', which could indicate as to why the Vault structure is much more complex. * One Vault 111 staff member never makes it, as stated by the Overseer in his second log which details everything from the warning of the bombs to after all the residents have been cryogenically frozen. Pictures Fallout4_Vault111_Overhead.jpg|Above ground horizontal entrance to Vault 111. Fallout4_Vault111_Bombs.jpg|The protagonist and his family standing on top of the entrance to Vault 111. Trivia Category:Fallout 4 Location Category:Fallout 4 Vault